Tell Me What You See
by JustMe133
Summary: Kendall hates how he looks compared to the other guys. Can his best friend help him see otherwise? RATED M for... well you can guess why.. and KOGAN. Oneshot!


**So, I don't know how many of ya'll saw 'Big Time Scandal', but the beginning definitely put some fun thoughts in my head :D  
And that helped contribute to this.**

**No, I don't own BTR. Just a fan. **

…

Kendall groaned at his reflection. When had he gotten so scrawny? Sure, most of it was muscle but still!

He had never noticed how... _tiny_ he looked compared to his friends.

He was an embarrassment! He stretched out his arms and just watched the muscles tighten under the skin. His arms were so thin! Why hadn't anyone said anything to him?

Oh right, he hid it behind long-sleeved shirts and jackets.

No one actually knew how tiny he was.

With another groan, he fell onto his bed.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, knocking on the door. "You ok?"

"Go away Loges."

"I'm coming in," Logan said, opening the door. He had to gulp down a moan at the sight that met his eyes.

Kendall was sprawled out on his bed, in nothing but tight grey boxer briefs, legs apart and feet planted on the ground. It was no secret to the group that Logan was bicurious and was only that way because Kendall had come out as bisexual and had since then constantly playfully hit on Logan and the others; Logan had actually liked the attention.

So he had reasoned with himself he was bicurious, and his object of desire was right there.

"What do you want?" Kendall muttered, eyes closed.

"Just checking on you."

"Why?"

"You seemed really weird at lunch... why are you practically naked?"

Kendall sat up and looked at Logan. "Strip."

"What?!"

"Strip."

"Why?!"

"So I can show you why I'm like this," Kendall said, rolling his eyes.

"Kendall I don't really-"

"Please?" he pleaded, eyes widening into the infamous Knight puppy-dog look. Logan groaned and sighed before fully walking into the room and locked the door behind him. Kendall gave him a huge smile and stood up straight, his full height still towering over Logan slightly.

"Now what?"

"Strip. I'll help," Kendall said, tugging Logan's sweater off.

"Kendall stop!" Logan cried, pulling out of his grasp, his sweater clenched in Kendall's fingers. "What's come over you?"

"Loges please? Just… just do this for me."

"You're so weird," Logan muttered, pulling his shirt off and tossing it onto his bed. "Better?"

"No. Strip. Down to your boxers."

"Kendall!"

"This isn't some weird kink Loges. Don't worry," Kendall said, rolling his eyes again; but then he smirked. "I can help remove your pants though if you want."

"What would you do if Jo heard you talking like that?!" Logan asked, stalling; they both knew that was what he was doing.

"Jo won't ever know, just like Camille doesn't know the amount of flirting you do with me," Kendall stated, his smirk still in place. Logan's face paled at that before he sighed and unbuckled his pants.

"I can't help but wonder what's going on in that mind of yours."

"I think it would scare you if you knew what I thought a lot of the time," Kendall said, tossing Logan's sweater onto the bed with his shirt. He waited patiently for Logan to take off his pants, which he stepped out of and kicked to the foot of his bed; Kendall's eyes widened as he looked at Logan. He had to remind himself he wasn't doing this just to see him like that.

"Now what?"

"Come here," Kendall said, reaching a hand out to him. He looked apprehensive and Kendall let out an aggravated grunt. "Loges, just come on." Logan gave him his hand and he pulled him to the full length mirror their closet held. "Now look." Kendall said, settling his hands on Logan's broad shoulders and looking at them in the mirror.

"What am I looking for? All I see is us," Logan said, catching Kendall's sad expression in the mirror. "What's wrong?"

"I never noticed it before but I see it now," is all Kendall said, his hands still on Logan's shoulders.

"See what?!" Logan was honestly confused. All he saw was Kendall; tall, stunningly handsome Kendall in nothing but tight boxer-briefs.

"I look sick!" Kendall commented, stepping away and falling back on his bed. "I'm nothing but skin and bones! I'm tall and gangly and disgustingly skinny! What Jo sees in me I'll never know! Or what Lucy once saw… I'm a freak!" Kendall finally let it all out and placed his head in his hands.

"What brought all of this on?" Logan asked, sitting next to a still-pouting Kendall.

"I noticed it when we went jogging the other day…" Kendall muttered. "You all looked so good in your shorts and I just looked scrawny and small. You looked so broad and have so much muscle. I'm an embarrassment to the group."

"Kendall, you're insane. You look amazing. You might not see it, but you are so…" Logan stopped, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "Hot," he finished with a light cough, now embarrassed.

"You think I'm hot?" Kendall asked, raising his head so he could look at Logan.

"W-well yeah… But you're also so much more than that. You're a great person with a great personality, and you're a great friend…" his voice trailed off as Kendall looked at him with a weird look. "You look a lot better than you think. You're not scrawny. You've got a lot of muscle hidden under the scrawny-ness you think you see." Kendall smiled at him and rested his head on Logan's shoulder.

"Thanks Logie."

"Feel better?"

"Much…" he said, but Logan could tell there was more.

"What else is bothering you?"

"Uh… heh… well… it just dawned on me that one of the hottest guys I know is sitting next to me in nothing but dark green boxers." Logan gulped and looked at Kendall, who had propped his chin up on his shoulder. "I'm sorry; I'm making you uncomfortable aren't I?"

"No… It's fine. You flirt all the time."

"Loges… Do you really think I look good?"

"Yeah, I really do."

"I don't. I look… awkward."

"No you don't Kendall! You look amazing! I wish I looked like you. Instead I'm short and stumpy!"

"You are not! You're amazing and I love how short you are! You're the perfect height for me to hug! And you're not stumpy! You're broad and full of thick, tight muscle! You're wonderful!" Logan looked smug as he smiled at Kendall then. "What?"

"You just proved my theory. Everyone sees their selves differently than everyone else sees them. Okay? So you might think to yourself you don't look good, but you look really good. Okay?" Logan said, turning to face Kendall head on. "You look good enough to make me question my sexuality, so that's gotta count for something."

"… Logie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I… can I do something?"

"…W-what?"

"Just, trust me. Close your eyes," Kendall commanded, watching as Logan's dark eyelashes met his cheeks. Kendall took a deep breath and let it out slowly before cupping Logan's face and bringing it closer to his.

"You know we both have girlfriends right?" Logan asked weakly, making Kendall chuckle.

"Yeah, I know," he said right before connecting their lips. Logan kissed him back instantly before he pulled away. Kendall smiled at him and whispered, "Good thing they don't have to know." Logan smiled as he pushed Kendall down onto his back. "Logan…"

"I know," Logan said, kissing him deeply.

"But I thought you were only "bicurious"," Kendall chuckled as Logan kissed his neck, biting softly every now and then.

"Maybe I'm only bi for you."

"I'll take what I can get," Kendall laughed again, kissing Logan deeply before pulling away. Logan noticed the uncertainty that flashed through his green eyes.

"What?"

"I know I'm not much but… will you-"

"Stop right there. You are so much more than you think."

"So… will you?"

"Yes. I will." Kendall smiled sadly as he and Logan got lost in each other. Logan quickly stripped Kendall and himself of their last remaining clothes and brought his fingers to Kendall's lips. Kendall smirked and quickly wrapped Logan's fingers in his mouth and lavished them with his tongue. Logan closed his eyes and moaned quietly before pulling them away. He brought them down to Kendall's entrance and pushed one finger in, making Kendall let out a deep moan.

"More." Logan smiled and pushed another finger into Kendall, making him arch into Logan. "Please, Logan, I need you." Logan removed his fingers and lined up with Kendall.

"Ready?"

"Please."

In one swift movement, Logan pushed in, making Kendall moan out loud; he didn't care who heard him now, not with Logan pushing into him.

"God Kendall."

"Logan, more." The two of them started a steady rhythm, their lips barely parting for breath or the occasional moan and pant of lust. The headboard hit the wall, matching their frantic rhythm. "I'm close Logan," Kendall finally muttered, not even knowing how much time had passed. Logan kissed him deeply and pushed harder and deeper, hitting Kendall's spot every time.

"Me too," Logan said, wrapping a hand around Kendall's neglected self, pumping him with his thrusts. "Together Kenny."

"God yes Logie," Kendall practically screamed as they kissed again. Kendall pulled away and bit harshly at Logan's neck, leaving a very noticeable mark on his pale skin. Logan smirked and bit Kendall as well, leaving a similar mark before they came, each screaming the other's name. Logan smiled and kissed Kendall's forehead as he pulled out of him and collapsed next to him.

"Kendall?"

"Yes Logie?"

"I don't regret it."

"I don't either."

"…If I broke up with Camille…"

"I'd break up with Jo." Logan smiled and pulled Kendall into his arms.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." They shared a small kiss and then got comfy; before Logan could fall asleep though, he nudged Kendall.

"Kenny?"

"Yeah?" Kendall asked, half asleep already.

"You're beautiful. No matter what you look like to yourself. I love you the way you are."

"Really?"

"Really."

…

**So, hope you all liked my first M-rated Kogan oneshot.  
I really hope it didn't suck.**

**Please let me know!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
